Confusion
by ilovemarcyandmarshall
Summary: All is fair in love and war...So they Say!Raven starts dating a cute blonde headed mute boy but soon discovers she is in love with someone else someone with pointy ears and fangs... BbRae and JxR Give it a try if you want :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another one of the stories I don't know if I should keep writing tell me in a review please :)**

Raven had gotten to know the mute boy very well. They had started as friends and slowly formed something else. She loved the way his blonde hair would flow in the wind and the way he looked at her,without possessing her of course, and even how he got her to smile sometimes. Everything about him was so unique.

They were officially dating now and she had finally gotten to the fact that she would have to tell the titans, surely they would accept, she was positive. She arrived at the tower Jericho next to her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek to assure him everything would be fine. He smiled at her and nodded. She loved that smile it would always put her in a good mood. They entered the tower confidently.

In the common room was Cyborg and Beast Boy, and as always they were playing video games. Robin was in the kitchen with Starfire they were giving each other small pecks while trying to bake a "cake". They all stopped as they saw Raven enter.

"Hey what is Jericho doing here?" Beast Boy said confused

"I have something important to tell you guys" Raven said as she took Jericho's hand something she thought she would never do.

The titans knew were this was going and were just waiting for Raven to get to the point.

She took a deep breath"Me and Jericho have been dating for a while now and I just wanted let you guys know.I would also like to know your opinion about us"

"Thats great Raven" Robin said smiling

"It is indeed my friend I am most happy for you" Starfire said happily and approaching her friend for a hug

"Please do not hug me Starfire" Raven said quickly and Starfire backed away beaming"What about you guys?" she asked looking at Cyborg and Beast Boy

"I just want to say if your happy I'm happy" Cyborg said

"Yeah same here" Beast Boy said less enthusiastically

"I'm glad you guys accepted this so calmly"she said with a small smile

"One more thing though"Robin said all of a sudden"If you break her heart we'll know trust we wont stop until you pay for what you it!" Jericho nodded his head in response

"Okay make her happy then" Robin said laughing this time

Raven and Jericho left the tower,"See I told you everything would go perfectly" she said taking his hand. He smiled and they continued to walk until sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

**A second chapter. Please Review :)**

Raven arrived at the tower exhausted she didn't even bother acknowledging the others. She just went straight to her room. She laid down on her bed thinking about before. She smiled, something she rarely did. She had already known the titans would like her new relationship. They always thought it would do good for her. She definitely had to agree it had changed her life, well not completely, but she felt better she didn't feel as alone as before. She traced her friends past reactions. Robin took it well although he was a little too protective, Starfire was very happy, Cyborg was just glad for her, and Beast Boy was...She didn't know about him he seemed to avoid the subject. Raven thought about this for a second and then pushed it away saying it was just her imagination. She got in place to start meditation and then dosed off.

It wasn't that late when Raven had arrived it was just a bit after 7. The titans had noticed her, but decided she didn't want to talk to them. Their eyes were fixed on the T.V. were the four titans were competing in a race Cyborg was head and head with Robin while Starfire, who had improved over time, was right behind them. Beast Boy though wasn't really in the mood he didn't know why but he felt some sort of anger fill him up right after Raven declaration. It was something he had never felt before, no that's a lie, he had felt it before that time Raven fell in love with Malchior. He would always see her much happier around him and made him feel weird inside he didn't understand why. His thoughts were interrupted when Cyborg noticed his friends troubles.

"Are you okay BB?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said snapping out of his thoughts.

"There something inside of your head friend." Starfire said joining in.

"No I'm fine." Beast Boy insisted.

"You don't look fine." Robin said pausing the game.

"Well I am." he said leaving them alone in the Common room as he headed towards his room.

He was still thinking about this new-found was it coming from? What is it? He couldn't seem to figure it out. Maybe he should tell Cyborg but he decided against it. He decided it was just a weird phase, everyone has those. Right? He finally managed to fall asleep after his thoughts weren't letting him but eventually he did.

The next day arrived with a thunderstorm. The sound they awoke to wasn't their alarm clock it was the sound of thunder that awoke them. Raven was already awake, she was on the roof for her morning meditation it was a routine she had, she felt a drop of water on her face, her eyes shot open and she quickly went inside before it really started to rain. She found her team mates in the kitchen getting ready to eat breakfast.

"Morning Raven. Anything happen on your date?" Beast Boy said without thinking.

"Nothing to your concern." She replied simply.

"I was just asking, Since you just walked past us like we weren't even there. " Beast Boy said the emotion filling him up again.

"I was just tired."

"Yeah I guess." he said before going back to his breakfast.

The other titans just looked at them, blank expressions, they didn't know what this little scene was supposed to be. It almost sounded as if Beast Boy was jealous. After Breakfast the three titans decided to have a talk with him. They talked to him as Raven headed towards her room and were sure she was gone.

"What?" Beast Boy said confused.

"Well we wanted to know of your emotions towar-" Starfire started before Cyborg pulled her to the side for a brief talk.

"We wanted to know what the hell you were attempting to cause with that little 'scene'." Cyborg said.

"What scene?" he asked clearly lost.

"The one this morning." Robin added in.

"Oh that, I was just asking, Can I go now?" he asked impatiently.

"Okay we're just going to come out and say it. Where you jealous?" Cyborg said.

"Jealous why would I be jealous." he said a little too defensively.

"Friend Beast Boy, You have been acting very strange lately." Starfire said.

"Starfire's right and it all started right after Raven announced she was dating Jericho." Robin said agreeing with Starfire.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Beast Boy said denying anything they had said.

"I guess if he really doesn't know, He'll figure it out soon." Cyborg said still not believing Beast Boy.

"I'm not going to figure anything out soon because nothing you say is true!" he said before marching up to his room.


End file.
